


Rivers’ Soliloquy

by riversthecalifornicana



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: HASTA LUEGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversthecalifornicana/pseuds/riversthecalifornicana
Summary: Just fucking read it. This is the last edit to Greatest-Hits before Greatest-Hits 2(I wish that will happen)





	Rivers’ Soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DDLC_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDLC_Stories/gifts), [RandomIdiot1816](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomIdiot1816/gifts).



This is the only fucking letter I will ever write. God damnit, Lee, what the hell? You got me so low, I’m writing a fucking letter just to make you feel better.  
Where do I start? Ok, I said I was fucking sorry, what, ten times already? And I guess in your head I’m this evil dipshit who can’t take a joke, and I guess you’re right.

I’m a loser.  
And I’m a creep.  
And I’m a fuckin weirdo.

You’re fucking right! I can’t write a story for shit, and I can’t do character development for my life. All my fics suck, and they’ll never get any better.

You fucking win!  
Okay?  
If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll stop talking to you.

But at least with this soliloquy, I’ll hope it at least make’s you feel better.

 

Deuces.  
<3  
(And all you’re Dokis were good anyways, even if you say mine were shit.)  
Still can’t knock the hustle!  
Hasta luego  
Hasta luego  
Hasta luego  
Adios

-Rivers Emiliano Sanchez, the shit Baja Californian that nobody likes  
—————————

That was all I wrote. I’m wrenching on my ride back at my old house in Rosarito.  
In a few hours I’m going down to Ensenada. I still got ties with the Mexican Mafia, and I’ve gotta help a run of ketamine and valiums from Sinaloa and I’m gonna help push them across the border. 

Oh shit. The dude says I gotta be there within two hours.  
Fuuuck.  
Clem’s at my grandma’s, so I grab a drink at the Oxxo and make my way to Ensenada.  
At least, I try to.

But I hear a knock at my door.  
“Rivers? Rivers? Open the fuck up, I know you’re there!” the person said, in a crying sort of voice.  
I open the door and I see Sayori.  
She’s been crying. I can tell.  
She gives me a big hug, but she tells me, “What the fuck? Why’d you leave?”  
“I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry, I honestly thought you didn’t want me anymore.”  
“Where the hell you get that idea? I love you, dude, and I wouldn’t mind living here.”

We talk and we road to Ensenada.

 

We went the 85 kilometers to Ensenada Beach.  
I stopped at the Pemex gas station in Ensenada town.  
Hold up, why the fuck is that guy holding a gun?

**Author's Note:**

> love you both,  
> Bye.
> 
> ~rivers


End file.
